


Noc w Szanghaju

by Hiddlesconda



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co jeśli to Q odwiedziłby Bonda w Szanghaju?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc w Szanghaju

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shanghai Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161360) by lotte1994. 



James Bond powrócił. Po tym jak Moneypenny zastrzeliła go, a przynajmniej tak uważało MI6, Bond mieszkał na wyspie i korzystał z zalet bycia martwym. Jedyne co było mu potrzebne to kobiety i alkohol. I tabletki. Tak, James Bond stał się psychicznym i fizycznym wrakiem i tylko pigułki uniemożliwiały mu całkowitą utratę rozumu.

Po długim, ponurym dniu spędzonym w barze nagle w wiadomościach zobaczył informację o ataku na siedzibę MI6. Natychmiast zebrał się w sobie i postanowił wrócić do Londynu. 

Po długich rozmowach z M i wielu testach sprawnościowych został przywrócony do służby.

Był teraz w Szanghaju wyposażony przez Q w niezbędne gadżety i paszport.

Na początku Bond myślał, że to jakiś żart. Nie wierzył, że tak młoda osoba mogłaby pracować na stanowisku kwatermistrza. Ale po pierwszej słownej potyczce z nim Bond zrozumiał, że jest on bardzo bystry. Z pewnością wykonywał niezłą pracę. Już samo zrobienie dla Bonda broni zakodowanej na odcisk jego palca, tak że nikt inny nie mógłby użyć jej przeciwko niemu pokazało, że chłopak jest niezwykle utalentowany. I przystojny, pomyślał Bond.

James stał przed lustrem, jedynie w ręczniku okrywającym jego biodra. Miał zamiar posmarować twarz pianką do golenia, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Nie spodziewał się nikogo, więc to pukanie było podejrzane, bo kto mógłby o tej porze stać za drzwiami? Nikt przecież nie wiedział, że tu był. 

Pukanie stało się głośniejsze, James odbezpieczył broń i podszedł do drzwi. Jednym szarpnięciem otworzył je i wycelował pistolet w twarz osoby stojącej na korytarzu. 

– Mój boże, 007, chcesz mnie zabić moją własną bronią? – na twarzy Q było widać strach.

– Nigdy nie można być zbyt ostrożnym w Szanghaju, Q. Co ty tu robisz? – James zabezpieczył broń i odłożył ją na stolik.

Q musiał zebrać myśli, bo zbyt długo patrzył na muskularny tors Bonda. Odchrząknął zanim zaczął mówić.

– Cóż, przysłała mnie M, są nowe informacje o liście. Pierwsze pięć nazwisk zostało udostępnionych w sieci, co tydzień będą publikować kolejne, to jakaś sadystyczna gra.

– To była tylko kwestia czasu.

James za pomocą pędzla zaczął rozprowadzać krem po swojej twarzy, Q obserwował każdy jego ruch. Już od spotkania w galerii był zachwycony Bondem. Wielu agentów nie poradziłoby sobie z tym co on przeszedł. Ludzie często nie potrafili zwalczyć swoich problemów psychicznych. Ale Bond był inny. Q nie wiedział czemu, ale przy nim zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie i bał się o niego za każdym razem kiedy ten wyruszał na misję. Bond fascynował go i pociągał.

O tym, że miał lecieć do Szanghaju Q dowiedział się krótko przed lotem. Niesamowicie obawiał się wejścia na pokład samolotu, ale na myśl, że spędzi kilka godzin sam na sam z agentem, postanowił przemóc swój strach. Teraz stał tu, w pokoju hotelowym Bonda i obserwował jak ten się goli. Bond zauważył jego wzrok i odwrócił się do niego. Q poczuł się przyłapany.

– Będziesz tam tak stał czy mi pomożesz? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Q stał nieruchomo nie wiedząc co zrobić, ale po chwili poprawił okulary i podszedł do mężczyzny.

– Nigdy nie używałem brzytwy, sir. Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc.

– Każdy musi kiedyś przeżyć swój pierwszy raz, prawda?

Niebieskie oczy Jamesa wwiercały się w brązowe oczy Q. 

Q poczuł narastające ciepło. Czyżby się przesłyszał?

– Dobrze Bond. Ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli będzie ci brakować jakiejś części ciała.

– Mogę to znieść, uwierz, przeżyłem gorsze sytuacje.

James podszedł do krzesła i usiadł na nim, kiwnął głową na Q, który zbliżył się i klęknął przed nim. Wziął brzytwę i przybliżył ją do twarzy Bonda. Jego ręka zadrżała, nie chciał go zranić. Bond zauważył to, więc chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził ostrze przez swój policzek. Robił to już tyle razy, że nie musiał się przy tym skupiać. 

Q nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że mógłby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Golił wraz z Bondem jego twarz. Nie miał nad tym fizycznej władzy, ale i tak nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafił już jasno myśleć, bo napięcie między nimi narastało.

– M poinformowała mnie już o liście i tu pojawia się pytanie, co ty tutaj robisz? – szepnął Bond.

Ton głosu Bonda sprawił, że na policzkach Q ukazał się rumieniec.

– Oficjalne polecenie mówi, że powinienem ci pomagać jak tylko mogę – oczy Q zabłysły.

– Dobrze to zaplanowali, ciekawe co mógłbym zrobić z dodatkową parą rąk…

– Wiesz, nie trzymam ich przez cały dzień przy laptopie, robię też czasem inne… rzeczy.

– Jakie? – zapytał Bond. Lubił bawić się w potyczki słowne z kwatermistrzem.

– Na przykład golenie twarzy 007 – Q spojrzał agentowi głęboko w oczy. Spodobała mu się ta gra.

– Cóż, jesteśmy już gotowi. W czym chcesz mi jeszcze pomóc? – zapytał wyzywająco.

– Myślę, że dziś już nic dla ciebie nie zrobię, musisz iść sam do łóżka. Dobranoc, 007. – Q stwierdził, że trochę przesadził, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co Bond sobie o nim pomyślał. Chociaż oczywiście bardzo chętnie towarzyszyłby mu w łóżku.

Bond zbliżył się do niego i Q nie potrafił uspokoić swojego oddechu, kiedy usłyszał jego głos przy uchu.

– Właściwie to spodziewałem się, że zostaniesz na noc. Mam na myśli, skoro już tu jesteś…

Q odwrócił się do Jamesa, ich oczy spotkały się i na moment Q zgubił się w krystaliczno niebieskich tęczówkach Bonda. 

– Przykro mi, Bond, ale t-to zaszło już za daleko – wyjąkał i odwrócił się do wyjścia. 

– Najwyraźniej muszę cię bardziej przekonać.

James złapał Q za rękę, odwrócił go i przycisnął do siebie, tak że nawet kartka papieru nie zmieściłaby się miedzy nimi. Ich twarze znajdowały się niesamowicie blisko. Q był rozdarty. Z jednej strony mogło się spełnić jego największe pragnienie, ale z drugiej jego kariera w MI6 mogła zawisnąć na włosku, jeśli to dotarłoby do M.

Jednak nie miał czasu na dalsze myślenie, bo Bond pokonał te kilka centymetrów i przycisnął swoje usta do jego.

Na początku nie zdawał sobie sprawy co się dzieje, ale otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek. James miał naprawdę niewiarygodnie miękkie usta. Q był trochę do tyłu z praktyką, jak długo nikogo nie całował? Żył dla swojej pracy, a na związki i randki nie starczało mu czasu. Poza tym pożądał tylko Bonda. Nigdy w życiu nawet nie śnił, że mógłby naprawdę stać tu i go całować. Q nabrał pewności siebie i wsunął swój język w usta Bonda, który tylko na to czekał. Oboje chcieli zyskać dominację nad pocałunkiem. Tymczasem krew napływała do jego członka i Bond mógł wyraźnie wyczuć jego podniecenie

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak zdolny w tych sprawach.

– Nie znasz mnie jeszcze, 007.

– I nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać.

Q przygryzł płatek ucha Bonda i szepnął:

– Skrywam jeszcze wiele niespodzianek.

Bond poczuł dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Podobało mu się takie zachowanie Q.

Zaczął rozpinać koszulę młodszego mężczyzny i w końcu zdjął mu ją przez głowę. Przesunął dłońmi po torsie Q i potarł palcami jego sutki. Z ust Q wydobył się cichy jęk. Powtórzył to kilka razy, żeby sprowokować go. Ponieważ nie usłyszał już żadnego dźwięku od niego postanowił zmienić taktykę i polizał jego sutek. Q zaczął się pod nim wić.

– Boże, James – jęknął, oszołomiony przyjemnością.

Było to jak muzyka dla uszu Bonda, więc jeszcze przez chwilę bawił się z nim, a potem zaczął przesuwać się swoimi ustami w dół jego klatki piersiowej.

Q chciał protestować, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że James przestał poświęcać uwagę jego sutkom, ale zapomniał o nich kiedy mężczyzna dotknął jego erekcji. Odrzucił głowę w tył, długo już nie wytrzyma tej gry.

James rozpiął guzik spodni Q, pociągnął je powoli w dół i zdjął. Teraz stał przed nim tylko w bokserkach. 007 wyprostował się i ponownie pocałował Q. W czasie, kiedy przycisnął swoje biodra do jego penisa, młodszy mężczyzna zaczerpnął niespodziewanie gwałtowny oddech. Całował go tak natarczywie, że jego oddech także przyśpieszył.

Q wsunął dłoń we włosy Bonda i pociągnął, przysuwając go do siebie. Chciał czuć go całym swoim ciałem. Zauważył, że erekcja Bonda wyraźnie się odznacza, więc chwycił ją i ścisnął. Jęki Jamesa stały się głośniejsze, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie doceniał chłopaka. Q pociągnął za skrawek ręcznika, który James miał przewiązany w pasie i mógł go już oglądać całkowicie nagiego.

– Tak podobasz mi się bardziej – wyszeptał, ponownie przycisnął swoje usta do jego i poprowadził go w stronę łóżka.

Q pchnął na nie Bonda, a ten runął na nie ciągnąc za sobą mężczyznę, który nie przestawał go całować.

Teraz to Q postanowił podroczyć się. Tworzył pocałunkami drogę do jego sutków, które objął ustami i oblizał. Jęk Jamesa był wystarczającym potwierdzeniem dla niego, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Jego język wyznaczał morką ścieżkę w dół torsu Jamesa.

Zatrzymał się na moment przed jego penisem. Popatrzył na niego, po czym ujął w dłoń i zaczął nią przesuwać w górę i w dół.

James stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, nie mógł już jasno myśleć, nienawidził bycia biernym, ale akurat ta sytuacja bardzo mu się spodobała.

Q przesunął swoją dłonią wzdłuż ciała Bonda chcąc zobaczyć jaką reakcję u niego wywoła. Oblizał jeden ze swoich palców i okrążył nim sutek Bonda. Zamknął oczy z rozkoszy, a gdy je z ponownie otworzył, zauważył, że ten go obserwuje pożądliwym wzrokiem.

– Q, wiesz, że możesz dokończyć?

– Oh, to jednak nie jest w moim stylu, wybacz mi.

Bond zamierzając go namówić chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął w swoim kierunku. W tym samym czasie obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on leżał na Q.

– Nie zostało ci już wiele, Q. – powiedział i jednym szarpnięciem zdjął jego bokserki, po czym rzucił je w głąb pokoju. 

Pobudzony przez Jamesa penis Q skierował swój czubek w jego stronę. Bond postanowił wykorzystać okazję i go oblizał. Q przycisnął sobie poduszkę do twarzy żeby zagłuszyć swój pożądliwy krzyk. To była wystarczająca motywacja dla Jamesa. Wziął w swoje usta cały członek Q i przesuwał nimi coraz szybciej po jego trzonie, co jakiś czas oblizując go. 

\- Bond, nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że będę się kontrolować, jeśli nadal będziesz tak robił – wyszeptał Q.

James chciał zobaczyć jak młody mężczyzna dochodzi, więc zwiększył swoje tempo. Q jęczał coraz głośniej, zacisnął palce na prześcieradle i doszedł w ustach Jamesa wydając z siebie krzyk krzyk pełen spełnienia.

Usta Bonda były pełne ciepłej spermy Q, którą szybko przełknął.

Orgazm Q niesamowicie go podniecił, więc szybko zajął się własną erekcją, co nie trwało długo, gdyż po chwili doszedł w swoją dłoń i opadł obok Q na łóżku. 

– Wow, to było naprawdę dobre, masz doskonałą technikę walki wręcz, 007.

Q położył dłoń na piersi Jamesa i zaczął delikatnie dotykać jego licznych blizn. Bond odsunął ją i usiadł. 

– Q to był piękny wieczór, ale to nadal jest jednorazowa sprawa, ok?

Q nie rozumiał, myślał, że Bond czuł to samo co on.

– Myślałem, że dla ciebie to też coś znaczy!

Teraz James był pewny, że Q coś do niego czuł.

– Q, to był jednorazowy incydent, przykro mi, że dałem ci nadzieję.

Kwatermistrz nie odpowiedział nic, zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy i się ubierać. James wciąż próbował go przekonać.

– Q, poczekaj, proszę, nie denerwuj się, przepraszam, przykro mi.

– Powinieneś brać pod uwagę uczucia innych, Bond! Ale nie, one są ci obojętne „przelećmy młodego kwatermistrza, czemu nie, będzie zabawnie!”

Q był tak zdenerwowany, że jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżały. 

– Q, proszę cię, uspokój się, myślałem, że dla ciebie to też będzie po prostu przyjemność.

– No cóż, James, nie możesz wiedzieć o wszystkim. Ale zawsze byłeś dobry w łamaniu serc. Miłego wieczoru. 

Q odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi, Bond patrzył za nim jeszcze długo po tym jak się zamknęły z trzaskiem.

– Kurwa.

Osunął się na łóżko. Ogromnie zranił Q i nie wiedział jak powinien to naprawić. Po chwili zapadł w bardzo niespokojny sen nie zdając sobie sprawy, że za drzwiami znajduje się pogrążony w rozpaczy Q.

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](http://pre00.deviantart.net/49b7/th/pre/f/2013/117/1/a/00q_s_by_aeonma-d637h04.jpg) pasujący do fanfika ;)


End file.
